Express $0.09$ as a fraction.
Answer: Let's look at $0.09$ on a place value table. Ones. Tenths Hundredths $0$. $0$ $C9$ We have a $0$ in the tenths place. We can write zero tenths as $\dfrac{0}{10}$. We have a $C9$ in the hundredths place. We can write nine hundredths as $\dfrac{C9}{100}$. Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{0}{10} + \dfrac{C9}{100}$ $\begin{aligned} =& {0} + \dfrac{C9}{100}\\\\ =& \dfrac{C9}{100} \end{aligned}$ [Can 9/100 be simplified?]